


If we burn you burn with us

by Welowkeywild



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Feelings, Speeches, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welowkeywild/pseuds/Welowkeywild
Summary: "J'oublie la caméra, j'oublie ma peur des discours, j'occulte tout, sauf les flammes rouges et sauvages qui festoient autour des débris de l’hôpital. Je plante mes pieds dans les cendres, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Chaque mot que je prononce ensuite est rythmé par les battements de mon cœur."Mon interprétation de ce que peut ressentir Katniss lorsqu'elle nous offre son discours poignant dans le District 8, à travers le film Mockingjay Part I.





	If we burn you burn with us

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ce petit texte est né de mon amour pour cette scène absolument splendide du film Mockingjay Part I. Jennifer Lawrence a joué cette scène à la perfection, et chaque fois que je la regarde, j'ai la chair de poule.  
> J'ai seulement repris les éléments de la scène et les ai adapté en les écrivant ( juste quelques petites libertés à la fin)  
> Je vous mets de lien de la vidéo qui m'a inspiré ici, et vous conseille de la regarder avant de lire : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76HRpwJkAX4
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

# If we burn you burn with us 

Mes jambes me portent, ma bouche articule, mais mon cerveau n'enregistre rien. Je sens vaguement un bras me retenir, je le sens s'enrouler autour de ma taille, je le sens me plaquer contre son corps. Je l'y autorise seulement car je sais, avec un seul contact, à qui il appartient. La confiance que je lui porte depuis des années est gravée si profondément en moi, que je ne sursaute même pas à son toucher. Je sens sa chaleur contre ma hanche même au milieu d'un brasier gigantesque. Je le sens trembler. Trembler devant l'horreur de la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Sa terreur s'ajoute à la mienne, et mon corps est parcouru d'un spasme. Son bras se ressert autour de ma taille.  
A travers le bruit assourdissant des flammes, j'entends une voix me demandant de décrire ce que je vois. Je voudrais lui dire que je ne vois rien. Que mes yeux sont floutés par les larmes chaudes qui menacent de couler le long de mes joues. Que je ne peux pas parler. Que je ne sais pas ce que je vois, que je ne veux pas réaliser ce qu'il se passe, ce que j'ai causé. Ma respiration se fait plus lourde. Je peine à inspirer. Ma poitrine se soulève par violents accoups, et les cendres entrent dans ma bouche ouverte. Je veux me laisser tomber sur le sol et pleurer les victimes. Je veux fermer mes yeux et les frotter jusqu'à ce que les images de ce à quoi je viens d'assister disparaissent. Mais mes membres sont figés, ne peuvent même plus céder sous le poids de mon désespoir.  
Soudain, en parcourant la scène de mes yeux impuissants, ma haine, telle une coulée de lave, parcourt mes entrailles, et prend le dessus sur l'affliction. Je tourne mon corps engourdi vers la caméra qui suit chacun de mes mouvements. Une mèche de cheveux fouette mon visage sous la violence des flammes autour de nous. Je ne la remet pas en place.  
Jointures blanchies, dents serrées, coeur au bord des lèvres, pupilles en feu, je fais un pas un avant.  
Le rouge danse devant mes yeux. Le rouge me brûle le visage. Le rouge rédémarre un brasier mourrant dans chaque membre de mon corps.  
J'oublie la caméra, j'oublie ma peur des discours, j'occulte tout, sauf les flammes rouges et sauvages qui festoient autour des débris de l'hopital. Je plante mes pieds dans les cendres, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Chaque mot que je prononce ensuite est rythmé par les battements de mon coeur.  
\- Je veux que les rebelles sachent que je suis vivante. Je veux que les rebelles sachent que le Capitole vient juste de bombarder un hôpital dans le Distric 8, rempli d'hommes non armés, de femmes, et d'enfants. Et qu'il n'y aura aucun survivant.  
Je fais une pause, ma voix se brise, mon corps se penche vers la caméra, et mes yeux s'embuent d'une colère irrépressible.  
\- Si vous pensez, pendant une seule seconde, que le Capitole nous traitera justement un jour, vous vous mentez.  
Ma bouche se tord, mon visage se creuse, se transforme en un masque de fureur.  
\- Parce que nous savons ce qu'ils sont, et ce qu'ils font.  
Mon bras se tourne vers les flammes, les pointant du doigt.  
\- Voilà ce qu'ils font ! Et nous devons nous battre en retour.  
Pendant un instant, toute énergie est drainée de mon corps. Des tâches de couleurs apparaissent devant mes yeux, et ma respiration recommence son rythme effréné. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits en me tournant vers la caméra se situant derrière moi, et en me concentrant sur ce qui m'entoure. Je retrouve ma fermeté grâce au poids de mes flèches dans mon dos, rassurant et appaisant. Mon flot de parole continue de se déverser.  
\- J'ai un message pour Président Snow. Tu peux nous torturer, nous bombarder, et incendier nos Districts. Mais tu vois ça ?  
Mon doigt se pointe à nouveau vers les flammes dévorantes enveloppant la scène.  
\- Le feu nous rattrape. Et si nous brûlons, tu brûles avec nous.  
Une fois le dernier mot prononcé, l'adrénaline accumulée précédemment quitte mon corps. Mon regard perd sa dureté, et mes jambes fléchissent. Mes genoux s'enfoncent dans les cendres.  
Je reprends lentement conscience des personnes autour de moi. Je sens de nouveau leur présence. Sens leur angoisse, leur peur, leur haine, mais aussi la vague de courage et de détermination qui émane de chacun de leurs corps.  
Ma mèche insoumise repasse devant mes yeux, et cette fois-ci, lentement, je la coince derrière mon oreille.  
Et ici, mon visage grisé par les cendres et bouffi par les larmes, au milieu des flammes et de la dévastation, pour la première fois depuis des années, je sens l'Espoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
